


A Man's Allowed to Change His Mind

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a little bit of a happy ending, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot-where-art-thou?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Iruka knows with Kakashi, it's only one time. Can Iruka deal with the consequences of giving in?





	A Man's Allowed to Change His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of angsty smut, a bit kinky, a bit sad. Enjoy ^_^

 

               Iruka tried to ignore the elbow digging into his ribcage. It was difficult, not so much in how sharp and deliberate the gesture was, but the hissed comments that came with it.

               “He’s looking over! God, he can’t keep his eyes…well, eye off you! You should totally go over and _talk to him.”_ Iruka wanted to die. He wanted a kunai to come through the window and pierce his skull (or Kotetsu’s), so he wouldn’t have to endure anymore of his friend’s well-meaning peer pressure. But he couldn’t help the glance across the bar to where Hatake Kakashi was sitting and, sure enough, was looking over with obvious amusement in his gaze. Iruka quickly looked back down at his beer.

               “He’s just laughing at how stupid you’re being Kotetsu-kun.” The man sitting to his right snorted.

               “Yeah, and I’m going to be the next Hokage.” Iruka narrowed his eyes at his slightly inebriated friend.

               “Maybe _I’m_ not the one who should be talking to someone.” Iruka lifted an eyebrow, just slightly inclining his head to the oblivious man on his other side. Kotetsu’s eyes widened in fear, but it only shut his mouth up for a few moments.

               “Iruka, _he’s_ been flirting with you for months!” There was a wistful tone to his voice and Iruka could almost feel bad about teasing, if his friend would shut his mouth. “And don’t tell me you’re not interested, no one gets under your skin like that guy.” Iruka groaned, flopping his face into his hand and not deigning to respond. It didn’t matter his very blunt, very _loud_ , friend was correct, Iruka had just wanted to come out for a beer before starting a weekend of paper correcting and apartment cleaning.

               “Kotetsu-kun, leave him alone.” Iruka shot a grateful look at Izumo, the man he’d subtly indicated earlier. “Let Iruka-kun decide how long he’s going to tease Hatake." Iruka practically snarled and downed the rest of his beer.

               “That’s it, I’m going home.” He pushed up from his seat and tried to get around past Izumo, knowing his other friend would likely grab on to him to keep him from leaving.

               “Iruka, wait! No seriously-” Kotetsu whined, laughing.

               “He’s coming over.” The whisper came from Izumo and Iruka froze, not completely in control of the way his eyes shot up, finding the gracefully slouched copy-nin picking his way through tables. If his direction wasn’t obvious enough, the way his eye never strayed from Iruka was difficult to ignore. Iruka’s heart leapt like a throttled bird into his throat. He wanted to get out of the bar _now_ , because he was nearly positive of the other man’s intent and Iruka didn’t know if he wanted that kind of…attention. Of _course_ he’d known the jounin had been flirting with him for the past couple of months; how many innuendos could one person slip into a perfectly normal conversation without it being deliberate? And then there was the touching: shoulders bumping, brief and slight contact of fingers, hands moving across his shoulders and down the side of his thigh when they sat next to each other, once right across the side of his face to remove “dirt”. Every time it made Iruka’s skin turn out in goosepimples and Kakashi would notice his shivering and with that fucking eyebrow arch ask if Iruka was too cold and perhaps needed more exposure to something hot.

               No, Iruka wasn’t dumb. He knew what would happen if he let his control slip: it would be a fast ride to getting sweaty and sticky with Kakashi; and then, that would be it. Kakashi didn’t do long term, didn’t do more than one time if his sources were correct.

               “ _He’s very polite_.” Genma had confided in him. “ _He’ll tell you straight up, ‘One time only’, and then that’s that_. Totally _worth it though_.” Iruka didn’t know if he could do something so casual anymore. When he’d been young it was easy to blow through the occasional hook ups. It had unexpectedly come with age, that need of more. His libido was screaming in defiance, but he knew his heart had become deep, squishy and tenacious; once it got hold of something it wrapped tentacles around it and fought viscous battles to keep it close. He’d gotten Naruto like that, or had Naruto gotten him? Kotetsu, ass that he was, and Izumo were also within that grip. And lately he’d been wanting to wrap around something lanky and enigmatic shaped and knew his heart wouldn’t stop at friendship. So, he’d been ignoring Kakashi’s come-ons, putting up the veneer of professionalism through the best of it, and throwing out his lightning flash temper at the worst. And now Kakashi was coming over to him, in a low-lit bar, while Iruka was too tipsy to stop thinking how sexy the other man was when he moved like that, all panther grace and eye full of merriment. Iruka was frozen to the spot like a startled rabbit, biting down on nervous laughter.

               “Evening Iruka-sensei.” God, the man’s voice could be used in interrogations, if it asked him anything Iruka would spill his guts. He took a deep, semi-steadying breath.

               “Good evening Kakashi-san.” Iruka knew his cheeks were glowing from the alcohol, and the snickering behind him was just deepening the heat he could feel spreading across his nose.

               “You seem flushed sensei, would you like to step outside with me? I’m sure the _exposure_ will do you good.” The eye-smile was all benevolence and Iruka wasn’t fooled, but he decided in that moment he was done fighting his body.

               “I think I’d enjoy that. Please, lead the way.” The amused lilt in his voice did not go unnoticed by the jounin, who was all wide eye and grinning beneath the mask. He turned towards the door and Iruka followed him out into the soft spring night, ignoring the whispered jubilance of his friends. 

~                   

               Iruka’s back hit the brick wall hard, but not enough to stop him from pulling Kakashi’s body forward to kiss him again, tongue licking out at the musky warmth of the jounin’s mouth. As soon as Kakashi had taken down his mask, Iruka had secured his smirking lips, not even paying attention to what his hands were doing; it was too delicious a mouth to think much beyond its taste, but he knew Kakashi’s hands were roaming, having already found the skin of his back to dig nails into, pressed into his trembling stomach and made him moan into Kakashi. Which was when he’d found himself being assailed against the wall, strong hands gripping around his ribcage, thigh tucked tight up to his groin as the man slowly rutted against him. Kakashi pulled back, Iruka chasing him with his lips, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes to look at the stupidly handsome face in front of him, lips moist and parted, cheeks flushed with arousal. He was the sexiest thing Iruka had ever put his hands on.

               “This is just one night Iruka.” Iruka stared at him, and felt laughter bubbling up again, but managed to keep it from pouring into Kakashi’s serious-looking face.

               “Well duh.” Kakashi looked confused, but Iruka didn’t want to admit how well he knew Kakashi’s habits and that the copy-nin wasn’t about to change them for some chuunin. He sighed. “You’re not my first one-night stand Hatake-san and I’m not up for falling in love right now. Now shut up.” The jounin looked slightly shocked, but Iruka didn’t want more words. He flipped their positions, pressing Kakashi into the wall and falling to his knees. His hand deftly undid the man’s pants, pulling down the fabric until Kakashi’s erection was bobbing in the cool air. Iruka sucked in a breath, inhaling the sweet aroma pouring off the plump, slightly curved cock. He reached out a hand, wrapping it around the silken skin, tugging him forward till his tongue could trace up the thickly veined underside. A hand carded through his hair, unbound somehow, but Iruka couldn’t find it in him to care, the nails digging in felt too perfect.

               “You don’t have to…” Kakashi started in a strangled voice, but Iruka squeezed, fisting him in a tight, unyielding grip, making the jounin’s hips jump as he took a shuddering breath.

               “I thought I said _shut up_ Kakashi.” It came out as a growl, because the man looked delicious and he wasn’t going to be denied. He groaned out, “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” and sucked Kakashi deep into his mouth. The jounin cried out in surprise, both hands now gripping Iruka’s head tightly, trying not to force the motions, but his fingers were spasming in Iruka’s hair. He pushed and pulled at the jounin’s hips until Kakashi got the message and slim hips started thrusting against his mouth. Iruka moaned in satisfaction; Kakashi’s cock slipped easily in and out, Iruka’s spit viscous with arousal, his lips buzzing with delighted sensations. He swirled his tongue smoothly over the skin, drinking in the taste of the jounin, wanting to feel his cum sliding down his throat.

               “Iruka! I’m close…” Iruka merely hummed his approval, moving faster over him, but fingers dug in and tugged him off with an erotic ‘splot’. He looked up past Kakashi’s heaving chest, to his face masked in pleasure. “I’d really like to fuck you.” Shit! that made him shiver. There was a question in those words and Iruka stared up into Kakashi’s glazed eye, worry in its depth that Iruka could possibly say no. He rolled to his feet, pushing down his pants on the way, leaned forearms against the wall next to Kakashi and arched his back luxuriously. He gave Kakashi a questioning, teasing look, thrusting his hips a little to make his engorged length bob slightly.

               “Then show me what you’ve got Hatake.” Kakashi was behind him so quickly Iruka choked down another laugh, feeling elated at the other man’s eagerness. A hand reached around to smooth down his stomach, slick fingers sliding between his cheeks and pressing against his entrance. He leaned his chest into the wall, reaching back with both hands to help part his ass-cheeks, and then let one of his hands dip further, fingers tangling with Kakashi’s, his ass opening easily to his own pressing digits.

               “Oh _fuck._ ” Kakashi’s harsh exclamation made Iruka glance back, startled to find Kakashi’s hitai-ate pushed up and both eyes open. He was recording Iruka finger-fucking himself. Iruka slipped another finger in, pushing as deeply as the angle would allow.

               “Kakashi…” He groaned, embarrassed at how much emotion rang clear in his voice. Both eyes flew up to his face, but Iruka could barely breath, let alone beg him to do what they were both aching for. Kakashi seemed to get the message, his hand digging into one of his pockets, pulling out a condom packet and ripping it open with his teeth. Iruka turned back to the wall, moving his hands to brace against the bricks. Intense heat slid over the bottom of Iruka’s spine and he arched back into it, Kakashi’s erection sliding through the slickness between his cheeks. There was the feeling of fumbling fingers rolling the condom on, more lube spreading between them. Kakashi lined up, the head pressed intensely against the outer ring for heart stopping moments, and then he was pushing inside. Iruka made a keening sound, pushing back against the intrusion, knowing from experience it would make it easier; but he wasn’t prepared for the feeling of the root of Kakashi’s cock to press inside him so soon. God, the man was so fucking deep! He’d taken Kakashi so quickly and easily he let out a strangled exclamation of surprise. Kakashi’s face pressed into his neck and Iruka’s skin trembled beneath his ragged breaths. Hands gripped his hips so tightly he knew they would bruise; he smiled in satisfaction at the thought of having something to remember this by.               

               “Move Kakashi.” He growled, practically purring when the other man didn’t question, simply dragged his cock out along quivering nerve endings, “Yes!”, thrusting to drive against his prostate. Iruka arched back, letting his head fall onto a muscled shoulder, one of Kakashi’s hands moving desperately over his chest. He reached back to grip onto the musculature of Kakashi’s ass, pulling the man deeper inside him, enjoying the way those hips sped up, Kakashi’s voice muffled and laced with pleasure against his neck. They road each other, clutching and panting, Kakashi forcing Iruka back against the wall, bracing his legs to start a hard pounding rhythm Iruka had to strain his calf muscles to keep up with.          

               There was no lasting under such a reckless pace and Iruka let one of his hands fall to his groin and grip at his leaking cock, letting the rocking of their hips push it into his hand. Kakashi’s hips stuttered out of rhythm and Iruka felt more than heard the groan released against his skin, shuddering with the joy of Kakashi tensing behind him, cock pulsing in orgasm. Iruka pushed his hips back impatiently though as Kakashi came to a full stop, his own orgasm was so fucking close! Long fingers pulled his hand off his cock, wrapping around him and tugging with strong, twisting pulls. He wasn’t going to last long. Iruka’s balls pulled tight into his body and he leapt in Kakashi’s hand as his orgasm flooded his nerves, jangling with ecstatic release. He looked down to watch the cum being wrung out of his cock by talented, slender fingers, clenching his throat tight to keep the name he wanted to scream off his lips.  

               They leaned against each other and the wall, panting together in the cooling night, until Kakashi pulled back far enough to slip out and Iruka straightened up, arching his back to stretch the muscles before pulling his pants back into place. His body was thrumming, alcohol and spent adrenaline making him feel muzzy and sated. When he turned back around Kakashi had his own pants and mask back in place, hitai-ate still up. He looked almost embarrassed and didn’t seem to know where to look at Iruka, his eyes moving restlessly over him. Iruka couldn’t help it, he let loose the laughter that had wanted to burst forth since the jounin had approached him tonight, maybe borne of no longer fretting over whether or not to let Kakashi take what he’d wanted. Those eyes looked up at him, shocked. Iruka just shook his head and took a few steps forward, reaching up to tug that mask back down. The jounin allowed it but looked wary.

               “Have a good night Kakashi-san.” And Iruka kissed his mouth, close lipped, letting himself linger in this last kiss between them before pulling away. “I’ll see you around.” He forced himself to turn and walk out of the ally.

 ~

               Iruka woke in the morning with his muscles throbbing pleasantly, and carefully rolled himself to a sitting position, the raw feeling of being thoroughly fucked shooting through his body like crackly lightening. Memories swarmed around him as he sat on the edge of his bed, hand running over his hard cock, and he let them wrap him in a warm fog of sensations. When he came, Kakashi’s name gasped through his lips. He wished he’d been brave enough to call it out last night, too afraid of what else his voice would try to say. He took a shower, cleaning himself gently, wondering how long the sharp memories of Kakashi would linger in the forefront of his mind. But at least it was over. Kakashi would lose interest and stop flirting; they could hopefully go back to normal interaction, normal for Kakashi that was. Iruka wanted to ignore the prickling, burning sensation in his belly at the thought, but he’d known that this was part of the price he would pay in letting Kakashi get his goal. Wasn’t the jounin’s fault Iruka genuinely liked the stupid man, kind of thought he was a wonderfully kind person, a crazy strong shinobi and hotter than any other man Iruka knew.  He sighed, turning the water freezing, letting the shock stop him from spiraling through more dangerous, tender territory.

               He hadn’t imagined he was going to get even a day of reprieve before Kotetsu pounced and was unsurprised when the man showed up that afternoon, take-out ramen in hand. He had barely crossed the threshold when the question was teasingly let loose into the air,

               “So…how was Kakashi?” Iruka snorted, pulling the containers out of his hands and moved to the kotatsu.

               “How did the rest of the evening go with Izumo?” Iruka shot back and Kotetsu shrugged, trying to make it lighthearted; Iruka felt his heart move for his friend. He’d been smitten with Izumo for years, but the other man was oblivious to the blatant interest; in uncharacteristic embarrassment Kotetsu had never gotten past hopeless flirting. They ate in silence for a while until Kotetsu finally burst out,

               “Come on Iruka! Details! Lord knows it’s been a long time for both of us…” There was that wistful tone again and Iruka relented a little, liking the way his friend suddenly snuggled up to his side and picked at the food with his chopsticks.

               “If you must know…it was incredible.” Kotetsu sighed, leaning his head onto Iruka’s shoulder and he smiled. He knew it had been a long time for the other man, likely since he and Iruka had tried dating last year in an ill-conceived attempt to get over their respective crushes. They hadn’t lasted long together, but their solid friendship had kept it from becoming awkward after, both agreeing that great sex did not a relationship make. He put an arm around Kotetsu’s shoulders, pulling the other man into his side.

               “He took me into an ally.” He whispered against his friend’s ear, liking the way the man shivered against him. He knew this was mean, that endorphins were still racing around in his system from last night, but his mind was too full of Kakashi; he needed to purge his senses to keep himself from drowning in need to find the copy-nin and wrap around him. And maybe Kotetsu needed this too because he wasn’t pulling away, he was leaning in, pushing his nose against Iruka’s neck. “We made out, and I blew him. Then he fucked me.” Kotetsu groaned again, shifting in Iruka’s grip to throw a leg over his lap, sitting up to hover over him and cupping Iruka’s face.

               “Iruka-kun, tell me more.” His warm breath smelled like ramen and Iruka let his hands run up Kotetsu’s strong thighs. He felt almost bad for sharing intimate details about Kakashi with someone else, but his friend was flushed beneath the bandage spanning his face, eyes digging into his own.

               “He tasted so good on my tongue, it's been a long time since I’ve had a cock in my mouth.” He didn’t mention that the last one had been Kotetsu’s, the other man knew. Kotetsu groaned, leaning his forehead against Iruka’s. Iruka was half-hard, they’d both always enjoyed dirty talk, and the familiar heat and smell of his ex-lover was filling the air around him. He tilted Kotetsu’s head until his lips could rest against his friend’s ear. “He watched me finger myself open and then bent me against a brick wall and fucked me so hard my ass is still throbbing.” That did it. Kotetsu turned to catch Iruka’s lips in a deep, toe-curling kiss, and Iruka finally gave in to the urge to tug the man fully onto his lap, grinding up into the hard heat above him.

               “Kotetsu.” He moaned, pulling back, helping his friend shift against him. “This ok?” He had to ask, had to make sure that his friend wasn’t reading more into this than Iruka meant. Kotetsu rolled his eyes.

               “Iruka, friends just getting off with each other, I get it, keep going.” Iruka grinned, popping open the buttons of Kotetsu’s pants, taking the thick length of him in hand, memories of Kakashi’s cock thrilling through his fingers. Warm fingers managed to pull Iruka out, the grasp almost too rough on his sensitized skin. He grit his teeth, pulling Kotetsu forward and sinking his teeth into the man’s neck.

               “Fuck!” Kotetsu screamed, pulling back smiling. “You always were a bitter.”

               “Yeah, and you always had a grip like you’re trying to choke a missing nin.” The man laughed and relaxed his hand, his other one coming up to trace across Iruka’s neck, who hissed as nerves screamed in response.

               “Did Kakashi do this?” He could only assume there was a mark and he nodded. Who else? Kotetsu’s tongue traced along it and Iruka jumped. He licked his palm quickly and wrapped his fingers around them both. He’d wanted to do this with Kakashi, feel the copy-nin’s cock throbbing against his.

               “Are you thinking about him Iruka-kun?” Iruka gasped, reddening slightly. Talking dirty was one thing, admitting he’d been imagining his friend was someone else while he was fisting their cocks together? Completely different. But Kotetsu seemed to like the thought, smirking and whispering against Iruka’s neck,

               “Hmm good, I’m not the only one fantasizing.” Iruka huffed out a short laugh, not minding in the least having the image of Izumo painted over himself. His hand moved quickly over them.

               “Say my name.” Kotetsu groaned over his mouth, smearing more spit over Iruka’s hand, rubbing his palm over their heads.

               “Kotetsu.” Iruka breathed through a smile, but his friend tutted.

               “Come on now my beauty. Say my _name_.” Iruka’s eyes snapped open. He knew how much the other man loved to play games, but this was a strange, private one. Iruka’s blood soared.

               “Kakashi.” He choked out, precum dribbling over his fingers. Kotetsu groaned right along with him, snapping his hips forward impatiently.

               “ _Izumo_.” A quiver took hold of Iruka with the illicitness of such an exchange and he pulled his friend’s mouth to his own again. Iruka could feel the heat pooling in his belly, clenching his way to orgasm, gasping into Kotetsu’s throat,

               “I’m so fucking close.” His friend had taken up a litany of curses interspersed with their mutual friend’s name. Iruka closed his eyes, picturing a pale lithe body rocking on top of him, bicolored eyes opened and glazed with arousal, that beautiful mouth forming itself around his name and Iruka was coming, his throat opening to let out a strangled yell of,

               “Kakashi!”

               “Izumo…” And Kotetsu’s cock was jumping in his palm, pulsing cum over his slowing fingers. Iruka nuzzled his friend’s neck, kissing him just below his ear. A knock sounded at the door and they both jumped, Kotetsu clumsily climbing off Iruka, tucking himself back in and making a face as he tried to wipe their fluids off his shirt. Iruka hastily tugged his clothes back in place, wondering if he should just ignore the door, but if it was a summons the Hokage might ask too many questions if he wasn’t prompt. Most of the cum on him was on his hand and he quickly rinsed it off in the kitchen, tossing a towel to Kotetsu. Smoothing his hair down he glanced at his friend, who was still looking distinctly mussy and splattered, deciding not to open the door fully. A second round of knocking sounded and Iruka moved to it, opening it just a fraction. Izumo’s smiling face was revealed and Iruka choked. Dark eyes took in his appearance and he lifted an eyebrow.

               “Hello Iruka-kun, sorry if I’m interrupting anything.” Iruka felt his face flush. “I’m looking for Kotetsu-kun, he was supposed to be on mission desk 15 minutes ago.” The air behind Iruka stilled and he felt like the breath had been squeezed out of him. He opened his mouth, no idea what he was going to say, when a subdued voice drifted out from the apartment.

               “Yeah, I must have lost track of time.” Izumo’s eyebrows knitted together and he pushed the door open wider. His face blanked in shock as he took in Kotetsu’s messier than usual hair, the bite mark Iruka had left clearly visible, the still-wet splatters on his pants. The scent of sweat and cum was drifting through the door as Izumo looked between the two of them, face still carefully blank.

               “I didn’t think the two of you were seeing each other again.” It was a soft question, but Iruka felt it like a punch to the gut.  

               “We’re not!” Kotetsu jumped in immediately, but that just made Izumo look confused and angry.

               “You don’t have to lie, it’s kind of obvious.” Iruka couldn’t speak around the tightness in his throat, moving out of the way as Izumo stepped into the apartment. Kotetsu looked too heartbroken to reply so Iruka cleared his throat enough to spit out,

               “It’s not a lie Izumo-kun. We’re just…it was just…” Izumo glanced at him, gaze lingering on his neck, but shook his head.

               “I thought you liked Kakashi-san?” He was trying for normalcy, but his voice shook.

               “Yeah, but you know how he is. Once and done. And I got my once…” He swallowed around the wave of pain in that realization, he’d been able to ignore that direct thought through the elation of finally bedding his crush.

               “So, you thought you’d find someone else for the second?” Izumo snarled and Iruka’s eyes widened, the other man seemed equally shocked at his own outburst.  

               “What do you care?” This time the vehemence was from Kotetsu and both men turned to him surprised. The man was shaking, fists clenched, eyes narrowed in defiance. “What business is it of yours who I take to bed because I’m never going to get you?” Iruka backed into the wall next to the open door, this had nothing to do with him. Izumo was looking like he’d been slapped. He took a step towards his best friend.

               “Never get…me?” Kotetsu threw his hands up in exasperation.

               “Are you serious? How many hints can I give you? For fucking years now Izumo and you just don’t want me, so yeah, I take what I can get.” Izumo was moving further into the room.

               “I had no idea Kotetsu-kun, why didn’t you say something?”

               “I thought it was pretty clear.” Izumo shook his head gently.

               “You’re a flirt, I thought it was my imagination, my wishing.” Now Kotetsu looked like he’d been clobbered.

               “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

               “Yeah, please do.” Kotetsu smiled slightly.

               “I want you Izumo…I love you.” There were too many emotions in the room hitting Iruka’s twisting heart, he had to leave. He moved out of the door to the empty apartment balcony, closing it softly behind him, taking a deep breath.

               “Yo.” Iruka managed to cut his scream short, whipping around to see Kakashi lounging lazily on the thin railing. What the fuck, was this just a day for coincidental visits?! Iruka steadied himself against the door, painfully aware of his disheveled appearance and hoped to all gods that Kakashi hadn’t been here long, knowing their conversation would have been loud enough to carry out here. Iruka cleared his throat.

               “Hello Kakashi-san.” The jounin slid gracefully down from his perch, stepping close into Iruka’s personal space. He took a hasty step back into the door. Flashes of the man flush against him, of hands eager against his body, slammed into his mind. “How long have you been here?” Kakashi shrugged and Iruka tried to force down his panic.

               “I came to return this, sensei.” Kakashi’s hand stretched out between them, a hair-tie dangling from his fingers. Fingers that had carded through his hair as he fucked Iruka’s mouth. He took it, making sure their fingers didn’t touch.

               “Thank you.” Kakashi’s body titled towards him and Iruka moved back involuntarily as the door opened behind him, barely managing to not stumble. He got his feet under him and moved quickly out of the way as a sheepish looking Izumo and maniacally grinning Kotetsu came out onto the balcony.

               “Bye Iruka-kun, have fun!” Kotetsu called, barely letting Izumo greet Kakashi before pulling the man down the stairs and to the street. Iruka laughed a little, glancing at Kakashi to see if he was amused by the two men’s departure, but the jounin was staring at him, an unreadable look in his eye.

               “I was hoping to talk to you Iruka-sensei.” Iruka was surprised, but nervously invited the man in. What he really wanted right now was to curl up in his apartment to lick his wounds, not have an awkward conversation with the man that had been his crush for far too long, that had fucked him against a wall last night, who’s name he’d just called his friend in erotic play and who had probably heard more of the too-telling conversation than he was letting on.

               “Would you like some tea?” Iruka’s back hit the sitting room wall hard, and he experienced déjà vu as Kakashi’s bare mouth descended onto his. An insistent tongue pushed past his lips and Iruka opened to him, over-sensitive nerves jumping as Kakashi ground their pelvises together. Finally, the jounin moved back enough to breathe in his ear,

               “I can taste him on you.” Iruka’s hopes that Kakashi was ignorant of anything that had happened in the apartment were kicked to the curb, and a blush rampaged across his face. Amusement had laced that voice, but it still sounded tightly forced, controlled. He wondered if Kakashi thought he was a slut, that he’d spread his legs for anyone.

               “Kotetsu and I use to date, we just…needed some relief.” Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.      

               “Since last night? Sorry if I wasn’t satisfying enough.” And there was that tightness again, and it was so obviously anger this time that Iruka’s blood pumped with defenses. He moved out from under Kakashi’s looming form, turning away from the man and running shaking hands through his hair. His mind was starting to move into confused, rage-inducing territory. This wasn’t part of Kakashi’s pattern; he was supposed to have given up Iruka after bedding him, well, walling him to be precise. This screamed of jealousy, and Iruka wondered how much pride the man actually had to be bruised by Iruka hooking up with someone else so soon. He wondered if the jounin expected Iruka to pine for him, forsake anyone else in the meantime, did he get off on that? Iruka’s voice was as calm as he could force it,

               “Thank you for my hair tie, but I think you should leave.” Kakashi didn’t move, but something in his face seemed to still, staring at Iruka with a deep, searching look. Iruka met that gaze head on, he wasn’t beholden to the man for anything; no matter that he’d let him fuck him senseless; no matter the desperate longing to kiss him again trying to douse the flames of anger. Kakashi’s body finally relaxed into a slouch and against all reason it was slinky and sensual, a gleam coming to his eye.

               “I’d really like to stay, but if you insist sensei, I suppose I’ll see you around.” Kakashi stepped slowly towards Iruka, who let him in close enough for the man to lean down, pressing his lips to Iruka’s ear. “It seems like you’ve lost your relief, I’d be more than willing to take that place if you’re ever in need.” Iruka jerked back, stepping away from the smirking jounin. His heart pounded a chaotic rhythm in his chest.

               “You-” He swallowed against the pressure in his throat. “You said only once.” Lazy shoulders shrugged and Kakashi pulled his mask back on, moving towards the door.

               “A man’s allowed to change his mind, yeah? Think about it sensei.” The door was opened, and he was gone, leaving a shattered Iruka standing in his living room, feeling the tendrils of his heart spilling out, reaching for something he didn't know if he could take without it breaking him.   

               "Fuck." 

 

              

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such an abrupt ending, I'm hoping that throwing this part out there will help stimulate a possible follow-up, but for now I will consider this part of the story line concluded and invite the reader to set their imagination wild on whether Iruka has the courage to pursue the enigmatic Kakashi, or succumb to the fear of his feelings being more than Kakashi can accept.


End file.
